From Here To There
by Poopsi17
Summary: Leah leaves the hell known as La' Push. Two years later she wakes up on the border beaten bloody and home. Unknowing she need the Cullens help, but needing the help of Paul to be able to live.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a new Beta Team Edward Rules All, She is amazing (: tell me if you guys like her?  
><strong>

And to think that I'd be sitting here again, at La Push. Yeah, that place I left from two years ago after the fight with those Volturi. Yeah, that desolate place.

Not only am I in this bleak place once again but unlike the last time I'm relying on the only people that I would never want to receive free hand-me-outs from.

I've only been awake for two weeks now, but this all started a month ago.

**Beginning of flashback~~~**

See, I had moved to Florida when I had left La Push. I've got a good life here, with a couple of good friends. I take a run every night around the town to keep me in shape, but unfortunately my nose occasionally starts burning but I think it's because it gets dry when I'm running as it always becomes better when I arrive home.

When I had unconsciously stopped in a deserted place, in the heart of the countryside, I took a sip of my water only to notice that my nose was burning irregularly.

I looked up to see five vampires watching me while smiling in what seemed like a friendly manner, however they were far from friendly. That night I was beat and raped.

I don't remember how the hell I ended up on the border of the wolves and Cullens' treaty line. I do however; remember waking up because of a terrifying chill running down my spine, and the fact that I was hungry.

I opened up my eyes to see Carlisle studying me intently. I was too confused to know whether to scream out of happiness that I woke up to a familiar face, or to scream with a more alarmed reaction.

"Are you feeling okay, Leah?" Edward asked me before I decided what to scream on.

"Ugh, what?" I asked, a little confused. Was I doing okay? I felt fine but I knew that something wasn't right.

"Your mom, brother and the pack are downstairs. We need to talk to you about what happened, as it would clear some stuff up for us. Would it be okay to do that now?" Edward asked me gently. I nodded because I didn't have the strength to speak.

I had forgotten he was a mind reader.

I walked down the stairs and behind Edward. I saw my mom first and began greedily hugging her, trying to take all that I had missed of her for my own selfish reasons. She then pulled me down on the couch next to Seth. I was embraced by their love that I barely -and I mean barely-noticed how Jacob, Embry and Quil were on the brink of tears. All the vamps and wolves in the room were too. The vampires all looked either worried or happy, but the remainder of my pack seemed nervous and pissed.

"What's going on?" I sat up, asking the room. Everyone shifted, looking uncomfortable. I had a feeling that they already knew everything about me being beat up and raped. They probably wanted to know if I knew who the vampire was who committed such a crime.

"No Leah, it's a little bit more complicated than that." Edward told me in a whisper. "Leah you're right, you were raped,"

I stiffened from just listening to someone else saying the word out loud and also because my mom let a sob out and Seth let out a growl while the rest of the pack started shaking.

"Leah, when you were raped there was a purpose. The letter we found in-between your legs stated _'since__ we're__ making __a__ new __breed__ of __monster,__let's __just__ create__ a__ whole __other __fairytale __world__ that __I__ can__ run.__These__ will__ be __trained__ though.__Don't__ worry,__I'll__ be__ back __for__ mine__ but__ I __need __for you __to__ take __care__ of __her__ so __that __my __kid__ will__ be__ okay.'_

"We didn't deliver an abortion because… well you never thought that you could get pregnant. Whatever you need now, we will do. We just thought that you should have a choice." Edward said to me, looking at me as if I was about to faint. Trust me, I thought about it but decided that I had been asleep long enough. If you can control fainting that is…

"I... my… I have... I can... I'm pregnant?" I finally got the words out.

"Yes," Carlisle handed me an ultrasound photo.

They must be mistaken or I was out longer than I thought. I was probably four and a half months into pregnancy.

"No, Leah. Remember when Bella was pregnant and her stomach became big, rapidly fast and she was only pregnant for a short while? The father of the baby is a vampire and you are a shifter. The baby is growing very fast." Edward said to me.

I tried to take in all this information calmly but appeared to be failing. I mean that I already knew this. I knew that I was raped, but hello? I haven't had sex for around six months and for it to be thrown in my face in front of everyone I knew was a little overwhelming I guess. The next thing I knew, I was collapsing on the ground, my legs giving out. My lungs felt like they had been stopped because I couldn't get any air in. I could feel these freezing tremors coming from inside my tummy.

If you had looked at me from the front, then you wouldn't have known that I was pregnant. Even from the side, you'd just think it was a little pouch of chocolate. But now it was like everyone could see every movement that I could feel from the baby. From a little bump, you could see my belly bouncing like little frogs were inside of me.

I looked up to see Carlisle and Edward looking over and examining my body for the problem while Jasper began touching my arm, trying to make me feel calm. He did good enough because the next thing I knew was asleep.

I woke up coughing and I rarely cough. There was a breathing mask on my face and wires and needles connected to me.

'_What __the __fuck__ is__ going __on, __Edward.'_I yelled mentally at Edward seeing as I couldn't talk.

"I think that Carlisle is better at answering your questions than I am. But I will be the interpreter." Edward told me, turning to Carlisle. "She wants to know what's going on with all these wires connected to her."

"Leah, something bad has happened. The baby's DNA is fighting with each other as the wolf in the baby is trying to shift and the vampire in the baby is trying to produce venom." Carlisle told me softly.

Oh no, not my baby. Not that baby that I never knew that I could have but suddenly wanted.

'How can I save my baby?' I asked, using a whining and crying tone inside my head.

"She asked how to save her baby."

"Leah... I need for you to put another wolf's DNA to dominate both. I haven't told your family yet as not all people will have the same blood type as you and anyone willing to give theirs out will have to be a wolf." Carlisle said to me. I had to sit there for a moment, thinking of how I was going to do this.

"We have both of the wolf packs in the other room. We're testing everybody now to see who has your blood type." Edward said to me. I just sat back, thinking. What if no one that has the wolf gene has the same blood type as me? I mean come on. I am the only girl in the only two packs of wolves. There's always fate stepping in and fucking me over.

I sat there in that room for two days before Carlisle called both packs together to give us the results of who is a candidate. They all had brought their imprints just in case one of them is already imprinted. Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry and Jake are the only ones who have imprinted, so there was not much action going on there.

I sat with my mom and Seth again, wishing that Seth was one of the candidates but when I talked to Carlisle about it, he said that whoever has my blood type and is willing to give would have a bond stronger than an imprint and it would be very disgusting for Seth and I. Emmett offered his blood until Edward had to remind him that he was vampire and that his type was what we were trying to rule out. He was kind of bummed out that he couldn't help though, so he named himself my kid's Godfather so that he can always protect us.

Carlisle walked slowly down the stairs, holding the most important papers of my life at the present. Why he was walking slowly was beyond me as he could use super speed and was taking forever.

"Well Leah, I have gone over the tests thirty times and there's only one person who has the same blood type as you, and no it's not your brother." Carlisle told me, but he had a horrified look on his face as if it was bad news. _'__Who__ has__ the __same__ blood__ type__ as__ me?__'_ I thought silently.

"Well,tell us so that my grandchild can be okay!"Sue yelled then grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She figured since there was only one person who had matching DNA, that they were just going to be okay with it. But I began to think of what would happen if they didn't want to be a dad, if they didn't want to be connected to me.

"Yeah, I need my beta back! Let's just get her baby a daddy." Jake playfully yelled, winking at me. I just laughed it off. Nessie kindly told me yesterday that if it were Jake, then she would gladly give him to me so that my baby would be okay. I had a new found love for her since then.

"Yeah doc, I guess I do need to know who my baby's daddy will be." I said, joking around. Everyone laughed.

"Paul." Edward said so fast that we all thought that we had heard shit.

"Umm, what?" Paul asked.

I knew now that my baby had no chance. Paul and I hate each other, and now he'd have some connection with me that is stronger than fucking imprinting. He and I can't even share a conversation without one or both of us exploding into wolves.

I guessed that everyone was watching me because I looked up with tears running down my face and every single person in the room looked like we were going to a funeral, like my baby was already gone. That's when Paul spoke up.

"Let's do it." He said, looking straight at me." I know that we don't see eye to eye but you've been gone for two years and I've changed. Plus, I'm the only person. Why would I take that child from you? I'm not a monster. I'll be your knight in shining armour from now on." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Paul, this will create a bond greater than imprinting. Do you really want to be stuck with me forever?" I asked him nervously. I didn't want to ask the question because I was afraid that he would take it back, but that's a big step.

"Well, no to be honest, I don't. But I know that if it's stronger than an imprint then I won't even remember ever hating you. I mean, they don't have a choice and at least I'm choosing to be mind fucked into loving you so much. Just trust me, there's no one else. Plus I'd be a demon to say no. So let's do this baby momma." He said to me before coming over and reaching his hand out for mine to pull me up.

**End of flashback~~~**

And this is where I am right now. Depending on the Cullen's to keep my baby and I alive. I have Paul sitting here, rubbing my feet while we're at one of the many meetings we have to have about my baby.

Well I guess our baby now.

It's so weird but when Carlisle said that it could possibly make an unbreakable bond, he was right. The morning after the blood transfusion, I woke up just with something bugging me, like something was missing but I just didn't know what.

When I saw Paul at breakfast at the Cullens' it was like all the pieces had come together. The transfusion went great! My baby was on the healthy side now and had calmed down on the growing part. However, I'd still be showing early and delivering early.

But here I am, looking at everything I thought that I'd never come back to with our family sitting around, laughing and kidding around while watching TV and playing video games. Or like Esme and my mom, cooking.

But to think that I never imagined my life to be back in La Push, hell I never thought that I would be with Paul or even more shockingly, being pregnant by him. But now I can't even imagine my life any different than it is now.

It's all good and life is going way better than expected, better than what we all thought. But why is it that when life is going great, something always fucks up the routine...


	2. Chapter 2

ALICE P.O.V

After the non-battle with the Volturi, I had Kate help me with my visions in the form of training. I figured that since she had helped Bella and even herself, that it was possible that I could improve my visions and see everything I needed to in the future. But even after two years, I hadn't been able to improve them. I hadn't told anyone except for Edward, who had been sworn to secrecy.

I had been trying even harder due to Leah, who was thrown into this dangerous situation without warning. I hadn't seen anything unusual lately and that was somewhat a good thing. But being able to see what has been going on in the pack recently has been like watching Jersey Shore, or in their case, La Push Shore which ensured drama, drama and more drama.

Jasper, Rosalie, Nessie and I, with of course our own personal dog, Jacob are out shopping for Renesmee. I was talking when irritatingly in mid-sentence, I get a vision of around twelve to sixteen vampires looking over Leah's pregnant body. One was talking about slicing her stomach open Using only there teeth but decided against it and instead are using a scaplel because the baby should be ready by now anyway.

I had no idea if Rose could read minds and had never told us, I didn't know if she could feel my aura change, or if she may have just noticed how Jasper held an aggressive position or perhaps if was from feeling the same way that I felt. Either way, Rose knew that whatever was happening right now had to do with Leah. They had become close over the past couple of weeks seeing as Rose can't have kids and Leah never thought that she could. I didn't realise until now, but now I knew that they were alike on so many different levels and it's no wonder that they became close in such a short period of time.

I called Edward and gave him an brief explanation while Rose called Paul and repeated what I had told Edward.

Jasper went to find Jacob and Renesmee in the children's department where Nessie was attempting to get Jacob to play dolls with her. After we explained everything to Jacob, he decided that we should leave now and go back to La Push. He brought Renesmee with us and decided to run there instead of riding with us. He figured that talking to his pack would be better than Sitting in a car full of vampires.

I had no idea when the stupid killing Vampire machines in my vision would be here. Leah looked to be around eight to nine months in my vision so I knew that we had at least one to two months before the event in the vision went down. I just hoped that everything would be okay as I didn't see any of the pack around her and that increased my anxiety. I didn't see anyone who should have been with her so we all decided to not let her go anywhere unaccompanied. I believed that the incident would occur somewhere near her house.

EDWARD P.O.V

I received Alice's call right away and decided to call her and ask how the trip was going. Afterwards, my love and I arrived at our house. Nessie was gone and the family was either at Leah's or just hanging out with the guys. Esme was probably helping Sue cook for all the wolves, or the majority of them are helping Nessie with her clothes. Meaning that this was our alone time. But it was moot point because Bella had heard the conversation and knew that we needed to go and we left immediately.

When we showed up, everyone appeared excited as nobody expected us, but I knew that Seth's happiness was also because he could have a vampire on his team against Emmett in some game that they were playing. Carlisle and Esme seemed to notice more than the others and Esme was at my side in seconds.

"What's wrong? Is Nessie okay? What happened?" By the time that Esme had finished with her inquiry, everyone had noticed that we were not here for pleasure. 'It took them a while' I thought to myself.

LEAH P.O.V

I could feel everyone in the room tense around me once they realized that something was wrong. We all knew that our alpha was gone and this only fuelled our belief. Whether he was with the vampires or not, our alpha was gone and he was definitely with his imprint, who happens to be the child of Edward and Bella, who both had just run into the house urgently. But underneath it all, the only female in our pack was pregnant and whether the guys liked me or not, they all had a sense of duty to never let anything happen to me, no matter what.

Maybe it was just my maternal instinct or perhaps it was because I was the alpha's beta and would have felt something. I knew that it sounded weird but it had happened before. I would have felt something, and Edward and Bella wouldn't be here if that were the case so I knew that something bad was happening to someone in this house.

"I need everyone to come to the backyard. I need to meet with you all about something very important." Edward said to us all, and then he and his family headed towards the backyard.

Paul brought my mother and I some chairs so that we could sit. Seth sat at my feet with his arm rested on our mom's knee. Paul stood behind me and rubbed my back. The rest of the pack filed in around us. The younger kids sat closer to my mom and I.

"Alright Edward, tell us what's going on." I said. I knew that it was going to be bad news but wanted to hear it regardless. Paul felt me tense up and told me to calm down while giving me a peck with his lips on the back of my neck.

"Alice called me five minutes ago. She had a vision about Leah." Edward said, looking at the tight circle of his immediate family, my mom, Seth, Paul and I. "She has seen a cluster of vampires surrounding Leah's pregnant body. She couldn't tell if Leah was alive or not but she discovered that they were there for the baby."

"What! Who was with Leah in the vision?" Paul seethed Edward getting infuriated. He figured that he'd kick the person's ass that got me into the situation in Alice's vision, even if it was in the future and wasn't guaranteed to happen.

"There was no one around Leah that Alice could tell was supposed to be with her. She told me that there were around twelve to sixteen vampires surrounding her. They wanted the kid and said that it should have been here ready by now to come out" Edward explained, more to the rest of the pack than to us.

My head was spinning, my heart was pounding and I could hear both Seth and Paul shaking and growling in response to Edward's explanation. I didn't know what was going to happen, but if I had to die to make sure that my baby would be okay, I sure as hell would.


	3. Chapter 3

LEAH P.O.V

It's hard to breath.

The world seems to be spinning.

I need to get fresh air, Even though I am outside. I just need to get away.

Paul is breathing down everyone's neck about not leaving me alone, ever. Seth is holding my mom telling her that it's all going to be ok and that he won't let me out of his sight.

But even as they all promising to never let me go anywhere by myself, I still somehow end up in the forest behind our house, by myself.

The only reason I don't think the vamps have followed me is because too much is going on around them, and Edward is bomb-barded with everyone's thoughts.

I sit on a log off to the side, somewhere near the stream.

My eyes are closed but suddenly I have an urge to shiver, and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I don't want to open my eyes but I know I have too.

"Ah, you are growing so beautiful with pregnancy!" The vampire standing before me speaks. He is surrounded by several others, but I know there are more in the woods.

"Wow Jason, you did pick a beauty to bear your child, if only she wouldn't have to die after birth." Says a shapely woman, she seems a little sad. I assume she is his sister because they have the same cheek bones and face shapes.

Being pregnant by a wolf has its good sides. For instance I can hear three times better than I could before being pregnant. I still can't phase, but I can see and hear so much better, plus my skin has become harder, more capable of surviving attacks. Maybe that's why when they started moving forward towards me I didn't panic, I could hear a wolf coming. But not just any wolf I heard Jacob coming. Don't ask how I know it was Jacob but it was.

I heard him before the vampires did. In seconds he was in front of me snarling and howling and pacing.

"Leah, why do you have your puppy here to save you? You know we can just kill him too?" Jason said. He was smiling like he knew he could. The vampires behind him laughed with him. Jacob snorted like 'Bitch please'.

In the back of my mind I wondered why didn't Jacob attack but being a Beta I knew he needed to wait until the pack came.

With-in 15 seconds both packs where there, surrounding me. The Cullen's, the ones that were at the house, made a tight circle around me just in case. I think I've only seen Esme this mad when the Volturi came after Nessie.

Paul was stomping around growling and shaking, almost as if he were going to shift into a bigger wolf or maybe even a different animal! I would be so scared if I had to face him.

"Well I see we are not welcomed here," Jason says with a smile on his face. Out of nowhere 30 other vampires appeared from the trees." No, no, we will not attack today, she isn't ready to have birth," Jason speaks to the others. Then he turns and faces me. "But when that time comes, trust me baby I will be here to take that child of OURS and create a perfect world."

I'm crying, Seth is going crazy wanting to attack but I know he has the alpha order on him, same as Paul. I would think he would he attacked by now but apparently Sam laid down the law powerfully because he is on the ground by me and when he tries to get up he cries out.

"You may want to disappear before the rest come." Edward says to them in an eerie scary tone. I never pictured Eddie to be mean. But now I'm scared, for everyone. For my baby, for my family, For their family. I'm just scared... and then I see nothing

PAUL P.O.V

I see Leah falling but I can't move. Not because I'm scared, or because I'm too mad, but because fucking Sam has that damn alpha control over me!

But thankfully Jacob caught her before she fell. He was the only one who had shifted to human form when she fell. Edward and the rest were watching the other leeches. But as she fell everyone's attention went to Leah for just a second, and when we looked back, those damn things were gone.

"Come on guys, we need to get Leah somewhere safe." Carlisle says to us all. I guess he could tell that all of us wanted to run after them and kill them off.

We all just stand there for a minute looking in the direction the creeps took off but we still see no sign of them. But then we hear a rustling in the trees behind us.

Me, Jacob, Seth and Sam all phased at the sound. All of the Cullen's snarled their teeth and had a protective crouch around Leah. Sue comes running out of the trees like a mad woman. She sees us all in attack position and tries to stop herself before she runs into us. Unfortunately she was running her fastest and tried to stop too soon and ended up sliding all over the forest floor like it was a baseball field.

Awe hell mom we could have killed you! I almost pounced on you and had you for dinner! I thought I told you to stay at home? It's too dangerous out here to be... that's all Seth kept thinking about.

"Yourrrrrrrrr OUT!" Quil screamed just to make everyone around us loosen up a little bit. Everyone joined in laughter. The wolves even snorted a little bit. Then we heard Leah's heart beat falter a little bit and it was all back to business.

SUE P.O.V

I don't really know what made me jump up out of my chair when we noticed Leah wasn't around anymore. Well I do know why I jumped up. I'm her mother for crying out loud! I was scared for her. I knew the things that are out looking for her could ruin my daughter's chances at a happy life. Now what I don't know is why I went running after all the guys when they all phased and ran towards her. I could honestly say after the first three seconds, I didn't see any wolves anymore and I got truly scared for a moment until I remembered this isn't about me, it's about my baby girl. My only girl.

Now how I found the place out in the middle of the woods after I lost sight of the wolves, I can't tell you. I kind of think it was the mother instinct telling me where my baby was. I was just jogging at first but after 2 minutes I could see all the wolves and I could make out some of the Cullen's that's when I pushed myself and ran my hardest. I saw them all tense up at the sound of me, but I thought they knew it was me. I thought that maybe there was something after me, chasing me. Even in my fastest running, I couldn't beat whatever super-natural thing that could have been chasing me. I still figured I'd run my hardest. Only when I was 100 feet before them did I realize it was me they were looking at. I saw Seth's wolf face start to change to one of misery like he knew it was too late for me to be saved from the Cullen's standing in attack mode and the wolves. But I tried my damn-est to stop running but instead I started skidding on the leaves that were covering the forest floor.

"Yourrrrrrrrr OUT!" Quil screamed. It confused me for a moment but then everyone started laughing and I joined in. Seth still looked upset even in his wolf form.

Esme walked over laughing and helped pick me up and dust me off. Then everything got tense and everyone was looking at Leah's body. I swear I am jealous of their hearing at times.

I ran over to Leah but Edward stops me and tells me she's okay, but they need to move her to a comfortable place soon. Carlisle picks up my Leah and starts to run with her... or fly I really don't know because he was such a blur. Then the big vampire that's always playing games with Seth comes over smiling kind of creepy at me. I don't get scared, but I'm just a little nervous.

"Emmett! I swear if you do anything to try and scare Sue I will have your head. Do you understand? Remember she is human and she is still fragile." Esme scolds Emmett but then runs off after Carlisle and most of the wolves. Then his icy hands are on me and when I look up I'm on his back.

"Hold on Mrs. Clearwater I'm just taking you home faster than you can." He tells me with a devilish grin placed on his perfectly sculpted face. All I see is colors passing me by and before I can focus my eyes we're at my home and everyone is standing outside except Carlisle and Edward.

I try to walk in but Paul stops me and tells me they don't want anyone in there at the moment and that they will call us in when she is stable.

Two shiny new cars park outside of my house. I know they are the other Cullen's that where out of town. There is so much dust flying up in the air from how fast they drove in here and how quickly they stopped that I couldn't even tell what color the cars where. When the dust settled Rose, Nessie, Alice, and Jasper where already over by us and already had the story.

Before I could even sit down to take a rest from my adventurer my loving and over protective son pulled my arm and lead me away from the others. Is it weird that I feel like I'm in trouble with my son?


	4. Chapter 4

PAUL P.O.V

It had been a whole week since the situation of Leah being left alone had happened. Trust me, she hadn't been anywhere alone. Not the bathroom, the store, the baby's room and not even the shower. Nowhere at all! But it was kind of bugging me that there was always one wolf and one Cullen at a time when we were with her. Even if I wanted it to be just us, there was still a vampire around and nobody thought that I could take on those vampires alone. But what was really getting under my skin was the fact that and Jacob and Leah had been growing really close to each other since everything had happened. I understand he got there first and yada yada yaa but its like he lives with us now, and so does Nessie.

But its like the roles have been reversed. Nessie is always with me, and Jake is always with Leah and I can never get to them because Nessie is a hand-full by herself. One day I had gotten tired of it and figured that I'd ask a pack member what they thought before I flipped out.

"Hey Embry, hold on a sec. Let me talk to you before you leave." I yelled at Embry one night when he was leaving his patrol of Leah.

"Hey what's up Paul? Long time, no talk." He said causally. I knew that Embry would tell me the truth, and if he didn't it was really easy to tell whenever he lied. Now Quil on the other hand...

" So Embry, what do you think of Leah and Jacob?" I asked as casually as I could. Apparently it worked because he started rambling about how they make a great partnership and all this other bullshit that really wasn't helping me think any differently.

"Okay, Okay. Stop already, that's not helping me." I finally told him.

"Whoa... do you think that they're…? Eww! No way Paul, I highly doubt that they would do anything like that together." Embry told me, still looking disgusted by the thought.

"But why are they so close? I mean, they obviously share something and I just can't ignore it. I don't know what it is but... its deep." I told him, sounding a little beat.

"Well…" Embry started but before he could, Edward came over and interrupted him.

"You know, I had kind of thought the same thing after he imprinted on Nessie. I had to make sure he was true to her. So I did a little snooping and sometimes I even followed them just close enough so I could read both of their minds. I'm ashamed that I had to stoop so low but I had to! For my daughter! You understand right?" He asked me.

"Yeah I do, but what did you find?" I was a little scared to hear what he had to say. My love for Leah has gone to such depths that I didn't know existed until we put our blood together and made that baby.

"No, they do not 'fool around' if that's what you want to know. But they do have a connection. Probably just as deep as your connection to her, but on a different level. See their connection is all about the Beta and Alpha. Before you ask, I know that Sam and Jared's connection isn't all that strong but I have a couple of theories about that. See, Sam isn't even supposed to be alpha in the first place so of course they aren't going to be that strong, but I also talked to Billy Black about it. I mean, I really wanted to know why their connection to each other is so deep. In a perfect world, meaning that vampires don't exist, or our coven didn't come back. Leah and Jacob were meant to be the Alpha pair. But we did come back, and Nessie was born and Jake imprinted on her so their connection runs deep but they are both promised to someone else and they don't even know that destiny had decided for them. They have no romantic feelings whatsoever towards each other so you don't have to worry about any of that." Edward told me like he believed that he had accomplished a lot.

In reality he did. He cleared my mind on their relationship, but he also put a new thought in the back of my mind. I knew that they wouldn't do anything and they don't think of each other in that way... but what if? What if Renesmee unexpectedly died? What happens then? Does their destiny live on? Would they travel back to the road that they were meant to be on? What If Nessie doesn't die but destiny decides no, that they need to be together?

Too much is on my mind for me to go back to Leah right now. She is with Rose and Seth so I know she will be fine.

I take a walk through the woods and come across Alice, who was just sitting on a log and staring out into a pit of nothing.

"Alice?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

She quickly looked my way and then looked back at the apparent pit of nothing in the sky and patted the seat next to her.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was just searching through the future and trying to find answers about all of this."

"So what did you find?" I asked her. She didn't answer so I looked over at her. She had a glazed look over her face and I hoped that, that meant she is having a vision because if she wasn't then the expression that she wore was plain creepy.

She jumped up suddenly and looked at me.

"What Alice?" I asked, standing up also.

"They were here." She said to me. I looked at her, feeling confused and she rolled her eyes. "Don't you wonder about how these vampires knew about the wolves and about Nessie being a hybrid, or how they even knew where to find Leah and to place her at? When is the only two times that you wolves have faced vampires other than us? Okay now out of those two, which time did any of those vampires walk away freely?" She looked at me, excitement in her eyes

"So you're saying that the Volturi is behind this again?" I asked her. Shit! When are those damn things going to leave us the hell alone?

"No, no, no. Remember how they had brought some witnesses with them? Out of my vision I thought that a few of them looked familiar. It was them! That's how they know!" Alice said excitedly. I looked at her confusedly. I got what she was saying and was glad that we knew who we were dealing with but why was she so happy?

"And for the first time, I've been able to look back at the past. That's why I'm so happy because I wasn't going to remember where I saw those faces."

EDWARD P.O.V

"No. See, what I'm trying to say is that when Lincoln was president, stuff like this didn't happen. The world was at peace and there weren't any nuclear things destroying the planet's beauty." I tried to say as passionately as I could.

"So now you're a Go Green activist?" Seth asked me slyly.

"All I'm saying is that we don't need air to live. You all do. So why pollute the air with all these nuclear bombs and gas for cars? Did you know that bicycles don't pollute the air?" Don't ask me how we got on that subject but somehow we were all in a deep discussion about the planet.

"Okay, so what you're saying is that your food has to breathe and you're mad because they're killing themselves?" Jacob asked me while he eat a sandwich

Before I could answer, Alice and Paul come running towards us from the trees. Everybody got tense just in case they found something important out. I read their minds and found out what had them running. I looked at Alice, feeling confused.

"When could you start suddenly seeing the past?" I asked her, and everyone looked at Alice and I. Then they all went back to where they were before they ran up to us.


End file.
